When Peter returned
by n-mama
Summary: Wendy had thought that Peter had forgoten her she desperatly wanted to go and live with him in Neverland. one night he returned it was the night that changed his life forever
1. He comes

WHEN PETER RETURNED 

By:

N-Mama 

Have you ever wondered what had happened to Wendy after Peter had left to go live his life in Neverland? I did then I watched the awesome movie Hook but I did not enjoy how it happened so this is my sequal…

Wendy was now thirteen it had been almost a year since the last time Peter had visited her. Many boys were interested in her, but they were just boys. She had alreadt known the one that she wanted and always will, would be her beloved Peter Pan. She wanted to go back to Neverland. What was she to do her lovely parents had already found her a husband. They were to be married in four months. She did not want him, for he was perfectly horrid. Wendy had run out of fairie dust; she could no longer fly and see him. It was all up to him, to come save her. Knowing if he came she would leave with him. Even though she would miss her very own family. She would make sure to come and visit.

Tonight was their father's big party. It was his turn to hold one at the office. The children would be watched over by the neighbor. By the time their parents had left, the children were in bed and asleep. All except one… WENDY! Wendy was tossing about. She felt as if she knew someone was coming. But who could it be? Could it really be Peter? All of a sudden there was a rather large thump on the roof. She scrambled out of her bed, grabbed a candle from her dresser door, and lit it. After done so she ran outside. There standing bare feet and in his green outfit was him the legendary Peter Pan. Wendy ran with excitement. Wrapped her bare, arms around his fragile body and stood for a minute hugging.

Peter Pan had come back for her. "Peter, Peter where have you been?" Wendy questioned. "There has been new pirates upon the Jolly Roger and many lost boys to gather. Now that there is nothing more to do I am lonely and constantly thinking of you. Wendy will you come back to Neverland, tell stories and be my Wendy again? We shall dance with the fairies, swim in the waterfalls. Oh please come with me." "If I were to go with you I will want to be able to come back and visit my parents and brothers." Peter gave that smirk of his, which always meant a yes, for how was he to say no to his Wendy. "Well then I shall go with you. I must gather my things and say good bye to everyone." Peter was happy. Again she was to go with him, this time forever.

She went to her room. Kissed Nana, said her farewells to her brothers (who were still asleep). A silver tear slid down her frail cheek. She was ready to go to her new home. Now she didn't have to marry the frightfully horrid fiancé of hers. Tink flew in the by the window. The glittery light that followed her everywhere, fell on the head of Wendy. All she had to do was look into the eyes of Peter and it lifted her into the air. She was a little shacky at first then she got used to flying again. She looked once more at her home that she was leaving behind for all eternity. Eternity was an awfully long time but she was prepared. There were new lost boys… Would they like her? How about the new pirates on the Jolly Roger are they worse then hook the one they defeated? She was having second thoughts about going to Neverland, but one look at Peter and those thoughts were erased from her memory. This time to go through the second star to the right she did not hold onto his ankle. Peter instead but his arms around her and off they went to the mysteries that lied ahead of them.


	2. They are gone

They reached their final destination, Neverland! They were still flying over the shimmery black ocean (for it was still night time.) As they flew by the frightfully scary, pirates ship, Wendy turned over and looked at Peter, he was already looking at her then they smiled and turned back. A little bit nervous she turned around once more, looked at him and stopped at the nearest cloud and sat down. Peter turned around and went back to the cloud, which Wendy sat upon. "What is wrong my dear Wendy? Please tell me you don't want to leave. Don't leave me again, I want you to be with me forever." "Oh silly I don't want to leave. I just want to give you something. I wanted to save it for later but it was just so hard to keep. So here it is." Wendy put her arms around him and kissed him ever so fragily on his rough but delicate lips. There that's better she thought as she sat there on that white fluffy cloud just when the sun was rising. Peter put his arm around her and they sat there watching the marvellous sunrise. They were madly in love but could not tell each other for they were scared for rejection. The sun was now fully raised. Wendy and Peter got up and flew to their new home and life together.

They were finally at their new secret hide out. It was an even bigger tree then the last for the pirates had burnt their last tree fort down to mere crisp. It was so big that they each had their own room all seven of the new lost boys. Another room was just for Wendy and Peter. There was so much room there was a kitchen a basketball court and a living room. Wendy and Peter landed and the new lost boys crowded around them. He started to introduce them. The roundest one of them all was named cuddels, the tallest one was named Rufio, the shortest one was named simply, the oldest one was named Zappos, the youngest of them all was called Nordstrom, and again there was a set of twins, who's names were tater and crater. They all seemed rather grubby but all quite nice. Cuddels had the roundest belly in all of Neverland he had short black hair with a grubby sailor hat on top. Now Rufio he was leader when Peter left Neverland, he was strong as two men, taller then everyone including Peter. His hair was also was also black as night with red as fire streaks that covered his head. Simply was the shortest of them all but the most respected, he had blond hair with a shag hairstyle and the bluest eyes. Zappos was strange he was a very smart boy he kept trying to make a school for the younger ones but Peter did not want a school in Neverland. He had long brown hair that went down to his shoulder it was the same colour as his eyes. Nordstrom was the cutest out of them all and youngest. He was so young when he first got to Neverland he could barely walk but now he has been able to walk without falling to his knees, he had the reddest hair anyone has ever seen even redder then Rufio's streaks. Now the twins looked so alike that if I describe them both it would be like writing the same thing over again. So this is what the looked like Tater and Crater had brown spiky hair they were just a bit taller then Simply. Their favourite colour was blue if you saw them you could have guessed it from head to toe they were wearing entirely blue clothes.

Rufio was holding the microscope to see if Peter was coming but nothing. He was late. Peter was never late something must of happened was he captured did he get lost in the universe. They turned around to walk back to the tree fort when something tapped his left shoulder. He turned around quickly but nothing he spun once more only to see the lost boys laughing at him that is when Peter came right in front of him. Now Wendy was already in the tree fort Peter wanted to make it a surprise to see her. Simply spoke up, "Where is that girl you call Wendy?" "I thought she was going to come back with you?" Tater and Crater shouted at the exact same time. "She didn't want to come with you?" Cuddels whispered. "No not this time boys but I will try again next year." Peter responded. "But if she doesn't come next year she will be older then you by two years this year you two are the exact same age." Zappos said. It had looked like Peter had been doing some research he had gone back to his parents they did not see him just to look inside his baby book. He was startled to see when he went to his old house there were two new children he had never seen before. He was quite disappointed and sad so he swore he would never go back to that house again. But it was true that this year he was about a couple months older then her but that is it. He did not want her to be any older so he brought her back with him but they still didn't know. "Gurgle she is Gurgle." It looked like Nordstrom wanted to be a part of it. They all giggled and picked him up and walked to the fort.


End file.
